The patent application Ser. No. 214,481, Dec. 9, 1980, MULLER et al., assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a sensor system for detecting the oscillations that occur during knocking detonations in an internal combustion engine, using at least one optical sensor, preferably a glass rod or a light-conducting cable made of glass fibers.